


校霸之别逃我的小野猫

by Trosweetie



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trosweetie/pseuds/Trosweetie
Summary: 来自我写的【多CP当你的朋友是同人文写手】里面的同人文内容，全程PWP，恶俗的囚禁梗，包养梗





	校霸之别逃我的小野猫

**Author's Note:**

> 来自我写的【多CP当你的朋友是同人文写手】里面的同人文内容，全程PWP，恶俗的囚禁梗，包养梗

　　这是第三天。

　　玫红色的窗帘将白日的光挡去一半，天花板上的吊灯投射下暧昧的光影，黑红相撞的被子下露出优美白皙的脖颈，皮肤上面点缀着的淡红色痕迹让床上的人如红酒般醉人。

　　黑色的丝带垂在耳边，嫣红的嘴唇如凋零的玫瑰往下耷拉，细长的手臂搭在被子上，纤细的手腕被领带绑住，骨节分明的手指拽紧被角。

　　这是第三天了，gun被mark软禁在这里的第三天。

　　他的眼睛被丝带蒙住，身上是摇摇欲坠的领口大开的单薄校服衬衫，纯情又性感。

　　gun安安静静地躺在床上一言不发，mark总是时不时地来，每次来吻都从他被蒙住的眼睛开始一路向下吻到他的嘴唇。

　　每一次，gun都紧闭着嘴巴。仿佛是自己还能做的最后抵抗，哪怕他从内到外都被这个囚禁自己的人所占有。

　　mark疲惫地揉着自己的眉心，他们从前的关系从来没有那么紧张过，哪怕以前的他们依然不堪入目。

　　gun是被mark包养的情人，与其说情人，gun觉得自己更像宠物。

　　而可悲的是，他这个随时都可以被丢弃的宠物居然爱上了自己的主人。

　　呵，那个一向提上裤子就是王八的主人。

　　mark坐在床边，温热的指腹沿着gun高挺的鼻梁往下，最后落在他丰润饱满的上唇，他几乎都要忘了与他津液交换的美好。

　　大概是从上个星期开始，gun不再愿意献出自己的领地将那条滑腻的舌藏在他够不到的地方。

　　gun不愿意和他接吻了。

　　这让mark觉得慌张，尤其是在床上，无论他多么粗暴，gun紧紧地闭上嘴不愿发出声音。哪怕他的眼泪顺着眼角滑下，他依然倔强地仿佛mark在强奸他。

　　

　　mark揭掉蒙住gun眼睛的丝带，他看到gun闭着眼睛，卷翘的睫毛上湿漉漉的一如他手中的丝带。他的心宛如被活生生地剮了一道血淋淋的伤口，所有情绪堵着，找不到宣泄的口。

　　他不明白，这到底是为了什么。

　　mark低下头轻啄他的嘴唇，不带任何性欲，甚至带上了一点虔诚的意味，仿佛他是什么稀世珍宝。

　　gun在心里嘲讽mark真的是演技精湛，明明不喜欢他怎么可以表现得如此深情，让他天真地以为哪怕只有一刻，mark也曾喜欢过他。

　　他突然又难受起来，发誓不再为mark难过的心又酸胀起来，他眼睫毛颤抖着，那天的场景历历在目。

　　他看到mark与身下的少年肢体交缠，哪怕他们身上的衣物并未褪尽，但那一声声迷醉又真挚的“我爱你”，足以顷刻间将gun击垮。

　　mark对着一个他看不清模样的少年如颂歌般婉转动听地说着“我爱你”，他关上房间门，泪水打湿了睫毛，周围一切都是模糊的，而他觉得自己所有的喜欢都变成了笑话，记忆里mark注视自己深情的眼神都变成了嘲笑他的尖牙利嘴。

　　他第一次发现，原来人真的能那么难过，不过是一场无疾而终的暗恋却伤得他几乎扶着墙离开了酒店。

　　唇上湿润的触觉将gun从悲伤的记忆中拉了回来，mark温柔地亲吻着他。何必呢？mark放过我吧，我已经发誓不要再继续喜欢你，算我求你，不要再动摇我了。我已经输的一败涂地，这还不够吗？

　　mark一边亲吻一边注视着gun悲伤难过的表情。为什么？到底是为什么？他做得还不够吗？他甘愿为了他放弃自己所有的高傲，所有的偏执，将自己所有的爱意和温柔呈到他眼前，gun却无动于衷，甚至将他的心踩在脚下凌迟。

　　“你还记得我们第一次见面吗？”mark与gun额头相抵，也闭上了眼睛。

　　他们第一次见面是在床上，那天mark被人下了药，gun被他缠上最后好心地把他带到了酒店。

　　那时gun还是酒吧的驻唱歌手，以此赚取自己的学费和生活费，他甚至为了不让学校的同学认出，带着假发穿上裙子。

　　那时的他躺在床上，看着gun红色的长卷发，他总觉得眼前的人双眼澄澈明亮，却始终看不真切。

　　他将gun一拉，人倒在了自己身上。

　　他把gun压在身下，看着他错愕的表情并挑起他的下巴笑得轻蔑：“给我下药，这么想爬上我的床！？”

　　后来他发现gun是男生，他的声音不自觉的带着点软又很清亮。

　　mark趴在gun身上，过去的事情历历在目，甚至连细节都他记得那么清楚。

　　他记得自己仿佛被蛊惑了一般，觉得gun是那么醉人，他不在乎身下的人是男是女，到底怀着怎样的目的，他突然就很想吻他。

　　他强迫着gun，夺走了他的第一次。

　　“那时候真奇怪，我以为你是对我下药的那个，明明心里那么厌恶你，却还是要了你。”

　　因为你是禽兽。gun在心里暗骂，当初明明知道他是男生，他明明解释了下药的不是自己，他可以帮他买泻药去火，mark还是不顾他的哭喊和反抗要了他。

　　“呵，后来……”mark突然像是想到了什么开心的事笑了出来，但表情却悲伤得无以复加。

　　后来mark在学校认出了gun，他本来想上前质问这个对自己下药，睡了自己又溜之大吉的男人到底在耍什么花样，却在看到gun走着走着莫名其妙差点摔跤的时候魔怔般地想先观察gun一段时间。

　　gun总是显得有点迷糊，但是真的做起事来又井井有条，他还记得他总是容易出汗，薄薄的校服在被浸湿以后变得透明，将那诱人的身段懵懂无知地显现出来。

　　mark像个变态一样，不，像头饿狼一样，mark在回忆里修正自己的形象。

　　他像头饿狼一样，对着gun诱人的身影勃起了。是的，他的欲望在那一刻呼之欲出，他想要他。

　　他大摇大摆地闯进gun平静的生活里，让gun手拿女主剧本与他这个某国掌握着国家经济命脉的二少爷开始了在校园跌宕起伏的狗血剧情。

　　对了，他还是他们学院校董的儿子，所以，gun注定逃不出他的手掌心。

　　正好gun当时家里出了经济状况，他就威逼利诱着包养了gun。

　　mark以为这一切都会成为他们幸福生活的开始，他从爱上gun那一刻开始，所有的行为都变成了虚张声势，他不过是想把他锁在身边。

　　本来一切都好好的，但是gun突然态度一百八十度大转变，无论他用怎样的方式逼问他为什么，gun却始终不肯吭声。

　　于是他囚禁了他。

　　他感受到gun想要离开他，他绝不允许这样的事情发生。他已经不能失去他了，gun怎么能说走就走，把他丢在那无边的冰冷黑暗中。

　　在他勾心斗角的豪门生活里，gun成为了他唯一的光源。

　　再说有哪一个手拿女主剧本的男人成功地离开过叱咤风云的男主？mark将gun禁锢在怀里告诉他不可能，gun不可能离开他。

　　因为这是早就注定好的结局。

　　

　　可是他累了，mark抬头去看gun，他依然闭着眼睛连目光都吝啬给他。

　　瞧瞧他拿的什么男主剧本，他爱的人连望都不肯望他一下。真该死，这太不真实了。

　　mark下定决心般，他掀开被子，gun瞬间被周遭的冷空气侵袭，他不禁瑟缩了一下。

　　mark将他翻过来，身体正对着他，他解开gun手上捆绑的领带，上面已经留下触目惊心的红痕，可见gun曾经没少挣扎。他就，那么想要离开他吗？

　　他又愤怒又不甘，他抓住那两截纤细的手腕，将gun的双手举过头顶压在床上。

　　他俯下身热烈的吻落下，他不管不顾地啃咬着，口腔里充斥着腥甜味，他从前不舍得伤他，现在他决定放他走了，就让他最后一次沉沦吧。

　　gun吃疼地张开嘴，mark得愿以偿地直驱而入，舌头霸道地将他缠住，要将他的魂勾出来。

　　gun受不住这样的激吻，他像频临溺水的人，鼻子呼进来的氧气不足以让他呼吸。

　　他挣扎着却被吻得更恨，直到他觉得自己会被吻杀的时候，mark终于放开了他。

　　他转而啃咬他的锁骨，密密麻麻的痛痒，离开后又留下一阵酥。

　　他鲜艳的果实被含在嘴里来回折磨，可怜兮兮地沾上透明的液体。

　　他的敏感地带被mark用灵巧的舌头造访，gun忍耐着却在那四处作乱的舌头闯入自己的秘密境地时丢盔弃甲。

　　他喉间忍耐的所有呻吟尽数地冲破桔梗在安静的房间回荡。

　　他细细的啜泣，软软的呻吟，无一不逼得mark气血翻涌。

　　他舌头绕着周边打转，又钻进那狭窄的洞口逼得gun发狂。

　　他放下被他抬起的双腿，他的头探入双腿之间，把那流着清液的小家伙含入嘴里，gun双手无力地拽住枕头边缘，他全身酥软得做不了一丝一毫的抵抗。

　　无论他心里多么不愿意，他的身体却在mark的每一次触碰里迅速沦陷失去控制，欢愉着接纳mark的所有。

　　他心里无比唾弃自己宛如一个撅着屁股的荡妇，身体却叫嚣着想要更多，还不够，还不够。

　　mark实在深喑如何将他逼疯把他丢在那噬骨的情欲之中，他在mark的口中高潮，他的声音徒然高上了一个调。

　　mark伸入手指将他的甬道搅得翻天覆地，他研磨着他的敏感点，空闲的手抬起他的下巴逼问着他，你爱不爱我？爱不爱我？

　　他睁开泪眼朦胧的双眼，他看到mark发红的眼睛，他来不及说话，mark强硬地挤入带着火辣辣的痛，然而很快他那淫荡的身体颤抖着欢呼着为mark分泌出滑腻的肠液方便身上的人狠狠地肏他。

　　他先是狠狠地碾过他的敏感点，又慢悠悠地停下来在他身体叫嚣着不要停！给我！极度空虚的时候逼着他说，我爱你。

　　“说啊！说你爱我！！听到没有！我要你说你爱我！！”mark在他体内疯狂冲撞，他被撞击得无法思考，他只能尖叫着，蜷缩着脚趾头，哭着说，我爱你，我爱你啊啊啊啊啊……

　　“你爱谁？说，你爱谁！！”mark觉得自己已经疯了，想到他马上就要放走他，生理上无限欢愉，内心却在大喊大叫着哭泣。

　　gun扣紧mark的手腕，大声喊叫着他的名字，重复着说爱他。

　　mark趴在gun的肩上，身下撞击不断，很快，他的眼泪湿润了gun的肩膀。

　　他沙哑着对gun一遍一遍地说，对不起，对不起。对不起我囚禁了你，对不起喜欢让我变得那么糟糕，对不起我明明应该把你捧在手心里疼爱却在床上粗暴地对待你。

　　可是，我爱你，我爱你啊。

　　gun扭过头去看在他肩膀上哭得像个孩子的mark，他断断续续地，却坚持不懈地说着，他爱他。mark爱gun。

　　他难以置信，然而落在肩上的眼泪那么真实，mark暗哑的哭声还在耳边。

　　mark哭着干他，在他身上高潮，他们依附着对方，仿佛是在无尽海水中的唯一落水者与漂浮的木板，失去便无法活。

　　

　　他们躺在床上喘息，mark拥住他，紧紧地仿佛要将他嵌入体内，与他血肉相连。

　　gun的心左右摇摆着，无法判断mark的表白是真是假。

　　他张开嘴询问，却发现自己的嗓音已经喊得沙哑：“你，你刚才说的都是真的？你…你真的喜欢我？”

　　mark自嘲地勾起嘴角，到头来他连自己真挚的情感都要被心爱的人质疑，他从小想要的东西别人都得双手奉上，偏偏他想要gun的心，却实在要不得。

　　他认输般，带着浓浓的鼻音说道：“是，我是喜欢你，但是你不会喜欢我对不对？在你眼里，我只是包养你的金主，除此之外什么都不是。”

　　mark觉得他大概是全世界最失败的金主了，丢了自己的心，也丢了自己的魂，却什么都换不来。

　　gun转过头认真地看着mark红肿的眼睛，认真的神情，他告诉自己不要信，但他做不到。

　　他不禁尖声质问道：“你说你喜欢我！但是那天在酒店，我看到你压着另一个男生，我听到你说你爱他！！”

　　mark终于顿悟，他们这些天所有的战争，全归功于那场陷害。

　　“不，那天我被我哥陷害了。他借着家族聚会，把我灌得死醉，然后找了一个和你一模一样的人。”mark急切地解释着。

　　“一开始我真的以为是你，我借着酒和你袒露心迹，却发现那人身上不是你的味道，摸起来手感也不对，哪怕那个人整得多么像你，我都知道他不是你。”mark的身体记忆唤醒他，尽管他烂醉如泥他的心还是不允许自己背叛gun。

　　后来他狼狈地离开了酒店，却不知他的哥哥早就用短信约了gun让他目睹mark和其他男生在床上。

　　他哥哥知道，gun是他的软肋，一旦失去他，他就会溃不成军。

　　mark搂住gun仿佛失而复得，差一点，差一点他就放他走了。

　　“我这辈子都不会放你走的。不是以金主的身份，是爱人的身份。”mark注视着gun，决定还要再矜持一下：“现在你逃，还来及。”

　　gun作势翻身下床，这个男人怎么老是那么口是心非，不要他走，又叫他现在逃还来得及。

　　mark按住gun，这个怎么和那些个玛丽苏小说的情节不一样！！

　　gun好笑地弹了一下mark的脑袋：“我要是想逃，就不会一直在你身边待到现在。”

　　“傻瓜，我也爱你。”

　　他们相视一笑，拥住彼此。

　　够了，此生有你，足矣。


End file.
